plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuars' Feast
}} 225px |cost = 12 |class = Crazy |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |tribe = Gourmet Gargantuar Trick |ability = Make 3 random Gargantuars in random Lanes. |flavor text = This party doesn't make reservations.}} Gargantuars' Feast is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 12 to play, and its ability summons 3 random zombies in random lanes. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Gargantuar Trick *'Ability:' Make 3 random Gargantuars in random lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description This party doesn't make reservations. Strategies With Due to its high brain cost, it can rarely be used. However, using multiple Gentleman Zombies can easily get the player to play this earlier. If the player manages to play this, the player will most likely win, presumably because it was played late game. However, if something goes wrong, the player should have some other cards to defeat the plant hero with. Take note that it can summon Zombot 1000 due to it being a Gargantuar zombie, which can be capable of destroying all plants, while your other Gargantuars can deplete the plant hero's health to 0. However, this is very luck-based - you may get as lucky as getting a Zombot 1000 to being unlucky and getting Rodeo Gargantuar. Thus, only use it should you will go late game and get good gargantuars. Against This card is rarely used, so the player should not worry about this card at all. However, if the time comes, the player has very little chance of properly dealing with it. Should you survive the attack after the trick, using plants like or The Great Zucchini could help lowering the threat of this. The player should try and quickly defeat any zombie hero with Crazy just in case this happens. In a worse case scenario, use Squash to destroy some of the Gargantuars if the player is using a plant hero with a Solar class. Since all Gargantuars have above 4 , using Doom-Shroom should be able to get rid of all those spawned Gargantuars easily assuming the player survived the onslaught of Gargantuars. Beware, Doom-Shroom will also destroy your strong plants if you use it. If the player has acquired this card, Grapes of Wrath can also help ease the situation, as it can provide an easy 6 damage to the zombie hero if one of the summoned Gargantuar cards has defeated it. If you see the zombie hero has saved 12 brains, there is a big chance they are about to use this trick, so prepare your defense against it or if you can, use Brainana to take away all of the zombie hero's brains. Another way to avoid someone playing this card is to defeat the opponent before round 12 because round 12 is a death trap, especially if your opponent is a Crazy hero (keep in mind that Brainy heroes can also acquire this card via Mad Chemist). Gallery Gargantuar's_Feast_stats.png|Gargantuars' Feast's statistics HD Gargantuar's Feast.png|HD Gargantuars' Feast GargFeastCards.PNG|Card Gargantuars' Feast Zomboss.png|Gargantuars' Feast in-game pvzh16.jpg|Immorticia with Gargantuars' Feast (which was given by Mad Chemist) Old Receiving Gargantuar's Feast.png|The player receiving Gargantuars' Feast from a Premium Pack (pre-1.6.27) GargFeastGIF.gif|Gargantuars' Feast in action (animated) Gargantuars' Feast silhouette.png|Gargantuars' Feast's silhouette Receiving Gargantuars' Feast.png|The player receiving Gargantuars' Feast from a Premium Pack Trivia *This is the highest costing card in the entire game so far. *This and Zombot's Wrath are the only cards to feature Dr. Zomboss. **Coincidentally, both of them are tricks from the Crazy class and are from the Gargantuar tribe. *This and Wall-Nut Bowling are the only legendary tricks in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **Coincidentally, both of them have the highest cost of a trick in their respective classes; Gargantuars' Feast is the highest costing Zombie trick, and Wall-Nut Bowling is the highest costing Plant trick. Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies